1x2
In This Chapter You'll read that other characters from the other houses appear so.....Wallahhhh! Plus, This Chapter starts off with someone elses P.O.V! Enjoy and Read My Fellas! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ ~Bella's P.O.V~(Bella Criss From The Hathor House) It was a Tuesday, Usually My Best Day Ever, This was the day Blaine,Diana,Kurt,and I spent time at The English Dot, But Apparently My Heart Was Crushed :( I'll Tell You About it. '' '''______________________________________________________________________________________________' ~School~ Diana sat in the front of History Class playing with her beautiful shiny hair waiting for class to begin, Bella walked in the class and was elated to see Diana, "Diana! I'm so freaking happy I found you!" Bella said and running to a seat to sit in. "What?!" Diana asked, "Sam asked me out!!" Bella smiled, Which took the beautiful elated smile off Diana's face. "Diana.....What's Wrong?" "What Do You Mean?" Diana asked, "I mean As Soon As I told you the PERFECT news you took your smile off...." Bella looked at Diana, "Bella, I'm happy.....Yay...." Diana put her happy smile back on but Bella still didn't seem impressed by Bella's Fake Smile. "Diana! Tell Me!" Bella playfully hit Diana on the shoulder, "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT.....Sam is Dating someone...I Can't say though..." Diana said, "What....?! He's Dating Someone???!Dude Tell Me!!" Bella stood up, and pacing back and forth "I Can't Say!" Diana yelled, Diana was worried Bella would find out her secret... "WHY NOT?!?" "Well..." "WELL?!" "Um..." "Wait, You're dating him aren't you?!" Bella put the pieces together "I'm Sorry Bella...." "UGH DIANA I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU" "Bella..." "Leave me the hell alone!" Bella stormed out the class. Haley and Bianca were walking through the halls of the school being that class hasn't started yet, "Bianca, REMEMBER you're dating Michael, It wouldn't seem right if you cheated on Michael with-" Haley was saying but Bianca cuts her off "Cheating?I'm NOT cheating on Michael....I'm going out with Ryder Tonight, Why Would I cheat on my baby Michael?" Bianca pointed out to Haley, "Sup! I Heard My Name...." Michael walked to Bianca and Haley "Hey Michael!" Haley said, "Hailz!" Michael smiled at Bianca who was putting lipstick on..."BABEEEEEEEEEE" Bianca embraced Michael and pulled away "So...What'cha talkin' 'bout?" Michael asked "Oh Well.....Bianca.....?" Haley said "We're talking about how I'm going out with Ryder tonight!" Bianca smiled "Wait,What?" Michael said "She's Going out with Ryder tonight..." Haley said "You're going out with Ryder?!Where?!" Michael tried to make it seem like he was NOT jealous but we all knew....Michael was jealous. "Michael Calm Down....It's Not Like We're going clubbing and get all Robin Thicke and Miley Cyrus Like...." Bianca rolled her eyes, "How Can I calm down-" "MICHAEL We Need To Talk...." Haley said dragging Michael away from Bianca. Kurt Happened to be walking to class with Jennifer, Jennifer is a typical girl who looks A Total Lot like Becca Tobin, Her beautiful Blonde hair and brown eyes fits her well. "Did You Hear About Bianca and Ryder?!" Jennifer said, "Yeah Why?" Kurt asked. "Do You think they're dating?" Jennifer asked "Jen, Bianca is dating Michael! Why would she be dating Ryder-Awwwww Jen Has A Crushhh" Kurt giggled, "Kurt, Shut up!" Jennifer started blushing it was so obvious. Morgan was sitting on a stool in the Student Lounge with Lala who was happy, "Lala, Why Are YOU happy?" Morgan smiled "You Don't know WHY I'm happy?" Lala said "No..." says Morgan, "Well, I'm Happy Because My Order Of NSYNC's Album is coming today!!" Lala said, Morgan was zoning out not listening to a word Lala says. "MORGAN" "Huh?" "Nevermind-ADAM" Lala said as Adam walked through the door with a bunch of bags, "Alaisia!" Adam smiled. Adam has been on a Vacation since Last Term and He's Back! Alaisia ran to hug Adam, "Oh My God....I Missed You!Where Have You Been?!" "Um....Well....Home :P" Adam replied, Morgan just looked at the two 'smiling' ''' '''Rachie skipped to French with Marie, "So What Do You think of the school so far?" Marie asked, "The school is amazing! So Far I must say, I'm looking forward to this class! French!" Rachie said, The Two Girls walked to the bag taking a seat as the teacher Ms.Jaffray gathered for class (Mara), Ryder,and Drew were on the left of Rachie and Marie (In The Back). "Drew.....Pass This Note To Marie...." Ryder whispered and passed the note to Drew, who passed the note to Marie. "What the....?" Marie mumbled, and looked at Drew like ''Are You High? ''"It's From Ryder!" Drew said, "Is Everything alright back there?" Ms.Jaffray asked "Um....Yeah! Everything's Fine!" Marie said and smiling at Rachie, "Read It!" Rachie whispered to Marie ______________________________________________________________________________________________ From Ryder To Marie Querida Maria, ''You Have a soothing melody soul¿Puedo tener este baile ?Will You Go Out With Me? '''______________________________________________________________________________________________' "Awww Ryder Of Course I will!" Marie smiled at him and started her work. ~After School,Following Bella and Sam~ "How Could You Do This To Me?!" Bella hits Sam on the Arm, "YOU'RE DATING MY BEST FRIEND!!!" Bella yelled, "Dating?! I'm Dating Diana???" Sam said, "Yes! Diana told me you were dating her!!" Bella said, "What the hell, I'm not dating Diana...." Sam said, "Oh Now You're Lying?!" Bella turned around as Sam grabbed her by the arm (Softly) and kissed her, Mind You, this is Bella's First Kiss.Bella pulls away, "What Are You doing?!" Bella asked "I Kissed You...." Sam said "-.-" Bella walked away. ~Hathor House~ Bella walks in the hall looking for Diana, "Diana!Diana!!!Diana!" Bella yelled through the halls, "DIANA" Bella bumped into Blaine who had chocolate in his hands "Blaine! Have You seen Diana?!?" Bella asked, "Um Yeah She's in her room..." Blaine answered "Thank you!" Bella kissed Blaine's cheek and ran upstairs to Diana's room "DIANA-" Bella saw Diana sitting down on her bed looking depressed, "Bella...." "Diana!I have something to tell you!" "What?" "I'm sorry about earlier, A Few Minutes Ago Sam Kissed me and-" "He told you We're NOT dating?" Diana stood up "Yeahh and then he kissed me..." Bella said "Did You feel any sparks?" Diana asked, "No....It was a bland kiss like this..." Bella sways Diana to her and kisses her ' ' Diana Pulls away and looks at Bella "You Kissed Me......And The Kiss Was Better than Sam's?" Diana said. "Well, Yep!" Bella turns around but Diana turns her around and kisses her again ~Mutt House~ Alba was in the kitchen talking to Cotton, "Cotton! Guess What?!" Alba jumped up and down, "What?!" Cotton said, "Well, I like this boy in Isis House, He is so hot!" Alba smiled and blushed, "Let me guess Either Adam or Morgan?" Cotton said. "Not Adam....I Like Morgan!" Alba smiled "AWWWW Really?" Cotton looked at the dishes, "Yes Really!" Alba said. "Well, I like Michael from Anubis House, He can be very mysterious sometimes!" Cotton said, "Ugh, Don't mention Michael EVER." Alba said, as Cotton looked at Alba ''I Freaking Know he's your damn ex-boyfriend, chill with the attitude But, Alba never noticed. ' '''"Nakiyah! I Need Help with these Boxes!!" Liv said straining to pull a heavy box in the living room, "UGH Fine!!" Nakiyah skipped to the box. "Open It..." Bailey said who was next to Liv "Fine..." Liv said and pulled the strings apart in the box, "What's in it?!" Nakiyah said, Liv pulled out a plastic bag of Blood, "Oh My God..." Liv looked at the bag, "What kind of Sick Person would do this?!" Bailey sniffed the bag of Blood in Liv's Hand, "BAILEY! Why Are You Smelling the blood?!" Liv asked "I'm just checking if it's um....Real...." Bailey said, "Dude, It's Real...." Liv bounced the Bag around as Nakiyah yells "LIV STOP BOUNCING IT, THE BAG CAN BUST!!", Nakiyah grabs the Bag with her nails and the Bag pops and blood spills everywhere even on Liv's New Shirt "NAKIYAH LOOK WHAT YOU DONE?!!?" Liv screamed as Alba and Cotton ran to the living room "What's going on-WHAT THE HELL?!?!" Cotton glanced at the blood, and Alba screamed "WHY IS THERE BLOOD ALL OVER YOU GUYS?!" "Well, Some dude delivered us Blood...." Bailey said. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ ~Bella's P.O.V~ Okay, So....Apparently My Heart wasn't broken but I kissed a girl and I liked it.....I hope Sam doesn't mind it, It felt so wrong, It felt so right, doesn't mean I'm in love tonight <3 Well That's it for now, Diary <3 ______________________________________________________________________________________________ What Up Everyone it's your gurl LlamaSpearsTimberlake! Apparently A Few Triangles Are Happening....Two Girls Kissed,Myder might happen,Jennifer likes Ryder,Bianca claims she's going out with Ryder that night, but the real deal is, Who sent that box of blood to the Mutt Household? Who was in the mirror Rachie saw? Remember to Comment,Follow,and Like (As if this is Twitter,and Facebook :P) <<<<<<<< And We'll be happy! Category:Episodes Of Season One